The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) receivers for processing RF signals.
A receiver for digital terrestrial television broadcasting etc. uses an RF receiver for receiving an RF signal. By way of example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-289467 (Patent Document 1) describes an RF receiver circuit (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1). The circuit of Patent Document 1 multiplies, in a mixer, a signal received through a band-pass filter by a signal generated in a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO). A signal which controls the oscillation frequency of the VCO is also provided to the band-pass filter, and the band-pass filter changes the passband for the received signal based on this control signal. This configuration can attenuate interfering signals depending on the frequency of the received signal.